Jdg 3/kjv
: }|1| 3:1 Now these are the nations which the LORD left, to prove Israel by them, even as many of Israel as had not known all the wars of Canaan; }} : }|2| 3:2 Only that the generations of the children of Israel might know, to teach them war, at the least such as before knew nothing thereof; }} : }|3| 3:3 Namely, five lords of the Philistines, and all the Canaanites, and the Sidonians, and the Hivites that dwelt in mount Lebanon, from mount Baalhermon unto the entering in of Hamath. }} : }|4| 3:4 And they were to prove Israel by them, to know whether they would hearken unto the commandments of the LORD, which he commanded their fathers by the hand of Moses. }} : }|5| 3:5 And the children of Israel dwelt among the Canaanites, Hittites, and Amorites, and Perizzites, and Hivites, and Jebusites: }} : }|6| 3:6 And they took their daughters to be their wives, and gave their daughters to their sons, and served their gods. }} : }|7| 3:7 And the children of Israel did evil in the sight of the LORD, and forgat the LORD their God, and served Baalim and the groves. }} : }|8| 3:8 Therefore the anger of the LORD was hot against Israel, and he sold them into the hand of Chushanrishathaim king of Mesopotamia: and the children of Israel served Chushanrishathaim eight years. }} : }|9| 3:9 And when the children of Israel cried unto the LORD, the LORD raised up a deliverer to the children of Israel, who delivered them, even Othniel the son of Kenaz, Caleb's younger brother. }} : }|10| 3:10 And the Spirit of the LORD came upon him, and he judged Israel, and went out to war: and the LORD delivered Chushanrishathaim king of Mesopotamia into his hand; and his hand prevailed against Chushanrishathaim. }} : }|11| 3:11 And the land had rest forty years. And Othniel the son of Kenaz died. }} : }|12| 3:12 And the children of Israel did evil again in the sight of the LORD: and the LORD strengthened Eglon the king of Moab against Israel, because they had done evil in the sight of the LORD. }} : }|13| 3:13 And he gathered unto him the children of Ammon and Amalek, and went and smote Israel, and possessed the city of palm trees. }} : }|14| 3:14 So the children of Israel served Eglon the king of Moab eighteen years. }} : }|15| 3:15 But when the children of Israel cried unto the LORD, the LORD raised them up a deliverer, Ehud the son of Gera, a Benjamite, a man lefthanded: and by him the children of Israel sent a present unto Eglon the king of Moab. }} : }|16| 3:16 But Ehud made him a dagger which had two edges, of a cubit length; and he did gird it under his raiment upon his right thigh. }} : }|17| 3:17 And he brought the present unto Eglon king of Moab: and Eglon was a very fat man. }} : }|18| 3:18 And when he had made an end to offer the present, he sent away the people that bare the present. }} : }|19| 3:19 But he himself turned again from the quarries that were by Gilgal, and said, I have a secret errand unto thee, O king: who said, Keep silence. And all that stood by him went out from him. }} : }|20| 3:20 And Ehud came unto him; and he was sitting in a summer parlour, which he had for himself alone. And Ehud said, I have a message from God unto thee. And he arose out of his seat. }} : }|21| 3:21 And Ehud put forth his left hand, and took the dagger from his right thigh, and thrust it into his belly: }} : }|22| 3:22 And the haft also went in after the blade; and the fat closed upon the blade, so that he could not draw the dagger out of his belly; and the dirt came out. }} : }|23| 3:23 Then Ehud went forth through the porch, and shut the doors of the parlour upon him, and locked them. }} : }|24| 3:24 When he was gone out, his servants came; and when they saw that, behold, the doors of the parlour were locked, they said, Surely he covereth his feet in his summer chamber. }} : }|25| 3:25 And they tarried till they were ashamed: and, behold, he opened not the doors of the parlour; therefore they took a key, and opened them: and, behold, their lord was fallen down dead on the earth. }} : }|26| 3:26 And Ehud escaped while they tarried, and passed beyond the quarries, and escaped unto Seirath. }} : }|27| 3:27 And it came to pass, when he was come, that he blew a trumpet in the mountain of Ephraim, and the children of Israel went down with him from the mount, and he before them. }} : }|28| 3:28 And he said unto them, Follow after me: for the LORD hath delivered your enemies the Moabites into your hand. And they went down after him, and took the fords of Jordan toward Moab, and suffered not a man to pass over. }} : }|29| 3:29 And they slew of Moab at that time about ten thousand men, all lusty, and all men of valour; and there escaped not a man. }} : }|30| 3:30 So Moab was subdued that day under the hand of Israel. And the land had rest fourscore years. }} : }|31| 3:31 And after him was Shamgar the son of Anath, which slew of the Philistines six hundred men with an ox goad: and he also delivered Israel. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *